Two Worlds Collide HoNVA
by KellyChristene
Summary: Two worlds collide after Love Fades Mine has and Zoey comes back from the Otherworld. What will happen to these two worlds when they find out about each other will they explode or will they join together to stop the war that threats theirs and their friend's lives. Let s find out in this new story crossover that brings both authors characters together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Love Fades Mine Has"

Zoey

Shortly after returning from the otherworld, as I lay next to my Guardian sleeping soundlessly. I smile down at him watching his breathing, I reach up brushing a strain of his hair out of his eyes I seen a small smile appear on his lips as his softly mumbles I laugh quietly before getting up and heading towards the door letting my Guardian sleep. I always forget how big and beautiful this place is to me, I feel like I am back in ancient times. As I walk I could hear faint grunts and the sounds of blades clashing together. I make my way toward the sound I hear down the hallway, what I seen was not what I expected, at first I could just see her dark brown hair in a high ponytail, if it wasn't for my vision I wouldn't be able to see her movement she was fast and lean.

"Merry Meet Zoey" I jumped lightly as The Queen of Guardians comes up from behind me I look over my shoulder a little guilty; I bow my head slightly and whisper back

"Merry Meet Sgiach" I say back as I pull away from the door looking at her, I will always be amazed by her beauty and the way she holds herself.

"I have seen you have found the arena were my Guardians train" She opens the doors and walks in she stops shortly looking over at you "Are you coming" I nod as I follow still watching the one Guardian bring down four men at once I watch in shock and awe at how fast and strong this one was. I look up at Sgiach speaking lightly.

"Who is she?" I ask looking back at the Guardian. I hear Sgiach laugh softly before answering me.

"Her name is Rose but she is not my Guardian we found her when she came to our gates broken and alone but that is not my story to say it is hers" She bowed softly walking toward the fighting Guardians and the one female that seemed to be kicking everyone butt. Sgiach spoke briefly to the women and once this Rose turned to me, I do believe shock went through my body and showed on my face because she was yes a women but she was my age or that is what she looked, it was then that her and Sgiach began to walk towards me I stood still not wondering what to do.

"Zoey Redbird this is Rose Hathaway" Sgiach says as the girl looks from her to me and I didn't know then as I knew now was that Rose Hathaway would become one of the most best allies I would have besides my friends and Guardian beside me.

 _ **Well I am back, I couldn`t go any further with my other fanfic so this one I made up and thought you all would like. I am putting it on House Of Night and Vampire Academy series. Please R &R thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoey

The first thing I seen was she didn't have any crescent moon like so many around her, the rest I noticed later. How she was my age 17 almost 18 she was very curvy but it worked for her, brown eyes and long brunette hair that was wavy but not over crazy curly.

"Hello" She said lightly looking at me the same way I looked at her; we were both strangers in each other's eyes.

"You two get to know each other, I know you two will learn a lot from each other then you realize" I look over at Sgiach I nod softly bowing as she takes her leave.

"So want to take a walk and talk?" I ask she looks at me funny before laughing I take a step back thinking she had gone crazy in the short time I knew her.

"You don't have to look at me like that yes I don't have a moon on my forehead but you will shortly understand why and yes a walk would be nice it's time I cool down anyway" She jogs back to what looks like a small bag she grabs a towel and comes back to me walking passed me just a little bit before I catch up.

"So you're the one that Sgiach speaks highly of correct?" I look over at her nodding

"Yeah I guess so, but I'm so use to people talking about me it's sometimes just a given" I say as I keep steady with her, I see at the corner of my eye she nods softly

"Well I doubt you've heard much about me until now, as you well guess I'm not from around here. My mom is Scottish but that's the only reason I came here was because I thought I had family but I just ended up finding this place. I don't see why people can't enter I didn't have a problem getting in which surprised everyone when I just showed up, Sgiachs' Guardian didn't even see me at the gate until I was at the door" She laughs softly

"So where are you from anyway, like you said you're not from around here so where are you from?" I ask watch her movement"

"Well I went to a boarding school in Montana called St. Vladimir's with people like me, you see I am half human and half vampyre" I look over at her like I was hearing her wrong she looked at me and laughed shaking her head "Yes I am telling you the truth we are what you call Dhampir and we are what they are back there" She points back at the castle as we make our way to the beach

"We are Guardians as well but we protect our vampyre's from Strigoi they are vampyre that drink from other vampyre's and turn evil and the vampyre's that are not they are called Moroi" She looks over at smiles softly "Understanding all of this or am I going to fast?"

"No you are alright I think I have the drift of it all, so what brought you here?" As soon as the question came out I seen the sadness cross her face in a flash it was gone

"Before you find out what brought me here you need to learn about my people. Plus I'd like to know more about yours they seem very interesting with the whole Goddess and moon in the middle of your forehead and from what I got from people that talk about you I heard you're not like many of your own kind, you aren't even a full vampyre correct?" I nod as we continue to make our way around the castle. I have no idea who this Rose Hathaway is but I tend to figure out where and who she is. As I sent a silent prayer up to Nyx we sat and she got ready to tell me her story

 _ **Well here is the second chapter hope you all like it have a wonderful week R &R**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose

As I watched her the way she was lost in thought as I told my story from my own people how she likes to call it, as I sat there getting ready to tell the most horrible part of my story letting her catch up mentally a very tall very cute guy comes up to us. I didn't know this person but from the tattoos I seen on his forehead I guessed he is Zoey's Guardian Stark, she stands up hugging him and I felt their love before I looked at their faces when they looked at each other as they are walking towards me I kept thinking of the man who broke my heart into a thousand pieces and the best friend I considered as a sister who just stood by him.

"Rose?" I look up realizing she was talking to him I quickly stand up blinking back to tears that threated to fall as I pushed past my problems to smile and talk back.

"Sorry, lost in thought" I said jokingly before taking Starks hand in the traditional amazon way that Sgiach taught me.

"You must be Stark it's amazing to meet you I heard a lot about you from Sgiach" He nods looking confused at my forehead I reach up laughing "No I do not have a mark like you both do, I'm from another part of the Vampyre world" I sit back down getting ready to tell Zoey the reason why I ended up here and why I could never go back to my past.

"May I explain to Stark about you?" I nod as Zoey's question and she starts to tell Stark about everything up until now where she doesn't know why I've run away or how I found this place and the different type of Vampyres in this world.

"So you are half vampyre and half human?" Stark asks sitting next to Zoey on the group of rocks we are sitting near. I simply nod not really trusting my voice as I am trying to come up with the courage with how I am going to tell them about the hardest part about my past.

"How did you come across us?" Starks asks looking deep into my eyes I quickly look away sighing deeply.

"Before I tell you how I found this place I need to tell you why I am not with my people" I sigh once more before getting into my past "You see my mentor I was telling you about was turned into a Strigoi the evil Vampyres I told you about" Zoey and Stark nod "But you see me and my mentor where more than just a mentor and student kind of relationship, I love and he loved me back" I sigh softly "Up until he got turned, I went looking for him after graduating from St. Vladimir's and when I found me, the evil part of him, he did things that he now wasn't so proud of "I paused to let them catch up "My ex best friend saved him with her magic of spirit and when he came back I tried to get to him but he never wanted to see me, I still love him but when I finally got to come face to face with him, he made it very clear he stopped loving him the moment he came back "I sigh again looking down at my hands "At first I didn't want to believe it but when I ran in Lissa I knew it was true because the next thing I saw was "I pause controlling the tears that threatened to fall "He never loved me and Lissa never cared for me the way a sister is" I felt Zoey reach out to me grabbing my hand

"Did you see them together?" Zoey spoke up finishing the rest of my heart breaking story, all I could do was nod, and I felt her hand squeeze mine tightly.

"I am so sorry for all you've been through I thought I had it worse but I can tell now that even though we are different everyone has it worse than one another" Zoey kept holding my hand as Stark spoke up

"How did you find this place?" I look up at him before looking at the castle

"I ran I didn't want to see them or anyone again so I asked my dad for some money and I just flew something told me to come here, I heard legends from the locals about an island that was haunted so I went out to look I didn't see anything scary about it and I know scary" I look back at the happy go lucky couple "No one even seen me enter the island until I was in the castle which surprised everyone here it kind of made me laugh when they tried to attack me and I took down most of them, the one I am still having trouble getting by surprise with my attacks is" I pause as I could not remember the name "The queens Guardian" They both laugh

"That doesn't surprise me he seems like the type to not let anyone ever have the upper hand on" Zoey said just as her phone rings she gets up apologizing before walking a little bit away, I watched her carefully and as her body language began to change and just before she fell to her knees Stark got up and ran to her, I along with him did the same.

"What is wrong?" I heard Stark ask, all Zoey could say was a name and I knew by the look on her face it was someone close to her

"Jake" She said softly before covering her mouth, Stark quickly got onto the phone saying a few words before hanging up

"I'll begin to pack, Rose can you bring Zoey to the queen to tell her we have to leave" I nod as I help Zoey to her feet guiding her to the castle. I didn't know who this Jack was but whoever he was he must have meant a lot to Zoey and her friends to cause Zoey to look like this.

 _ **Hey Guys, so here is the next chapter please R &R Leave comments on it going to try to make a lot of chapters in the week before I begin work again. Enjoy **_


End file.
